Harry and Ginny's Letters
by leap324
Summary: Bad title. These are just two letters back and forth from Harry and Ginny after HBP. Originally a school assignment.


_Dear Gin,_

_I know the way we ended and I'm sorry. I know you said that you understood why we broke up but I still wanted to say sorry. _

_I know you think that we ended because of some 'stupid noble reason' and you know what? You're right. I ended us because I was afraid, afraid that I might lose you if we stayed together. I know it may come as a shock to you that you're hero is scared but, Ginny, you scare me more than anything ever has, but not in a bad way of course. _

_I know you don't care if you're in danger, but I do. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to go on. I need you to be safe so that I'll have something to live for, something to get me through this war. I can only hope that you'll wait for me, wait until I return to you. _

_I love you Gin, and I hope you know that. When I come for your brother's wedding, we can have some time together. I hope we can be like we used to, because you never know who is a spy and I don't want you in danger because you love me, too many who have loved me have already died and I couldn't take it if you did too, you are my everything. I love you so much and I hope we can continue what we started after the war is over. If not, at least we had the time we did._

_My only regret is that I wish we had more time. I was just so blind and stupid, not realizing what was right in front of me all along. You knew you loved me before I did and I'm sorry I didn't return those feelings until just recently. We could have had months, even years together, I was just stupid. I've meant everything I said and I hope you can forgive me for the way I've been and for how much I hurt you. _

_Before I end this letter, I also want to add that if… if I don't come back, I want you to move on. If somehow this does not turn out the way I hope, if I die in battle, I want you to find someone else. You deserve to be happy and to have a family and if I can't give that to you, I want someone else to. I know that right now you're probably shaking your head and saying that you can't, but you can, you have to. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving for me._

_I love you forever and always, _

Harry 

xoxo

_Dear Harry,_

_**YOU STUPID, NOBLE PRAT!**__ Why are you talking about dying? You know you'll beat that monster! I can't believe you! You're scaring me, stupid! Ugh! _

_Why are you doing this to me? Why are you telling me that you love me now? Now, when I can't hug you, kiss you, snog you senseless or even be near you? I__** HATE**__ you Harry Potter! I hate what you do to me! I hate the way you make me love you and hate you at the same time! I hate the way that when you look at me my heart melts and I can't do anything about it! I hate the way that I want to move on and forget about this whole thing because it would make it easier on both of us but I can't! And most of all, I hate the fact that I love you and can't be with you._

_And you know what? I __don't__**care**__ about the danger that comes with loving you. I don't care that Voldemort would be after me, because you know what Harry? He already is. The Weasley's are blood-traitors and since I am a Weasley, I'm high on the hit list anyway. And, I love you. That in itself is worth any risk. And I'm strong! I can take care of myself! I fought in the Department of Mysteries with you and the only thing that happened to me was that I broke my ankle! That was mended in a matter of seconds! Ron was much worse off than I was after that battle, he still has the scars to prove it! I don't see you pushing him away! I know that you're going to say that he and Hermione have been on more adventures with you or that you can't stop them. Well you know what? You can't stop me either! I want to help!_

_Harry, I understand your need to play the hero. I understand that you want to protect me, but I'm not a damsel in distress like you read about in those muggle books. I'm a strong person and I can hold my own in a battle. I want to fight alongside you. Don't you see I'll be safer with you to protect me instead of sitting around waiting for Voldemort to find me? I'm tired of being treated like a child, Harry! I'm almost sixteen, for goodness sakes!_

_And as for me moving on if you die, I can't. I know you think I can but Harry, you're the only one for me. All those things we talked about, they wouldn't mean anything if I didn't do them with you. I know you want me to be happy, but that just wouldn't be possible if you weren't there. I have confidence in you and I know that you'll come back to me. Yes, Harry, I'll wait, I'm not going anywhere. But don't think that I'm still not going to try to change your mind about us, because I will! _

_I love you Harry and we'll talk more when you come for the wedding in a week. Hopefully I can use you as an excuse to escape Mum and Phlegm, who keeps trying to get me to help with the wedding plans. I'm sorry but Fleur is still so annoying! Plus, the only wedding I'm interested in planning is ours. Oh, what I would give to see the look on your face right now! I know that that won't be for awhile Harry, no need to worry! _

_Love always,_

_Your Ginny _


End file.
